Reveal My Secret!
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Eren Jaeger, seorang pemuda yang nasibnya tidak sebaik remaja lain, harus mencari perkerjaan demi menghidupi panti asuhan yang sudah lama ia tinggali dan untuk hidupnya sendiri Dan ia melakukan semua hal yang ia bisa demi mendapatkan kerja, apapun [Crossdress!Eren] Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

"Apa?"

Pemuda ber-iris hijau itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan intens. Lelaki berumur sekitar 40-an didepannya yang menatap berkas-berkasnya dengan bosan hanya membalas tatapan kaget sang pemuda dengan helaan nafas.

"Ya, kau dengar sendiri tadi kan, Jaeger," lelaki itu terbatuk sedikit, "kerjamu baik, kau juga orang yang berpengelaman dalam bidangmu, tetapi ada yang kurang darimu. Kau bukan perempuan,"

Masih tidak mengerti, pemuda itu kembali bertanya, "Apa maksud anda saya bukan perempuan?"

"Kau tahu, orang zaman sekarang lebih memilih dilayani perempuan dari pada laki-laki—dan kau tahu, cafe ini _**Maid Cafe. **_Kami tidak menerima karyawan selain perempuan, meskipun hanya seorang _janitor. _Begini saja, daripada kau menjadi seorang pelayan bagaimana kalau kau mencari _agency_ saja? Toh wajahmu cukup memadai untuk menjadi seorang anggota boyband—,"

_BRAK_

Dengan sekali gertakan pada meja lelaki dihadapannya itu, ia berbisik dingin,

"Saya permisi dulu,"

* * *

**Reveal My Secret!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Crossdressing Eren, maybe OOC, maybe humor (meskipun belom ada kayaknya) garing, maybe typo, maybe EYD kurang bener, maybe authornya rada-rada, dan masih banyak maybe lainnya. **

**Silahkan lambaikan tangan anda ke tombol silang di pojok kanan atas browser anda jika sudah tidak kuat (?)~!**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun, pengangguran.

Mungkin seharusnya remaja seperti dia sedang berada di sekolah sekarang, belajar, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman, menjalani ekstrakurikurer yang menyenangkan, dan bahkan mulai merasakan jatuh cinta (pada lawan jenis _maupunsesamajenis _(?))

Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk itu semua. Ia tak seberuntung anak remaja lainnya.

Ditinggal orang tua sejak kecil, selalu terlibat perkelahian-perkelahian tidak penting akibat sifatnya yang mudah meledak, ditempatkan di panti asuhan yang oh-so-miskin-abis sampai-sampai ia harus _drop-out_ dari sekolahnya demi menghidupi panti asuhan tersebut.

Sebenarnya dulu panti asuhannya tak se-miskin ini sampai mengharuskannya untuk mencari kerjaan (yang meskipun tak kunjung ia dapatkan) tetapi semua berubah sejak sang pemilik panti asuhan yang mantan dokter anak tiba-tiba kembali mengerjakan projek gila lamanya yang ceritanya didasarkan oleh kepercayaannya oleh mahkluk-mahkluk mistis bernama titan. Sekarang tempat tersebut hanya bisa menyekolahkan anak-anak TK—itu pun juga karena sang pemilik TK temannya.

Melangkah kakinya kembali ke rumah tercinta dengan berat, ia menghela nafas sambil memikirkan dimana ia akan mencari kerja lagi. _For god's sake—_keahliannya hanyalah bersih-bersih dan mengurus rumah, itu juga karena panti asuhan yang selalu porak-poranda akibat anak-anak yang lebih kecil darinya.

Mau tak mau ia hanya bisa mencari perkerjaan yang berhubungan dengan bersih-bersih.

* * *

"Aku pulang...," Eren menutup pintu sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Belum sempat ia mulai bernafas lagi, segerombolan anak-anak sudah menyerbunya.

"Eren-nii! Eren-nii bawa sesuatu tidak? Makanan? Hadiah?"

Miris, anak-anak itu selalu mengharapkannya untuk membawa sesuatu pulang ke rumah, padahal perkerjaan saja tidak bisa ia dapatkan, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, "Maaf, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan...,"

Ekspresi kecewa terpampang jelas diwajah anak-anak tersebut. Eren yang tak tega langsung buru-buru mencari ide untuk membahagiakan mereka, "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan kue? Kalian mau apa?"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik ekspresi anak-anak tersebut langsung cerah, "Biskuit! Biskuit!"

Sambil mengangguk, dengan cepat Eren melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil bahan-bahan dari lemari makanan, _'Ah, lumayan masih ada sisa bahan kuenya Mikasa kemarin,' _batinnya.

"Eren, kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara muncul dari pintu dapur. Sang pemuda berbalik sebentar untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara, "Ah, Christa! Iya baru saja pulang, ini. Kau sudah selesai berkerja?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikenali namanya adalah Christa mengangguk sambil mengambil kursi di dekat meja makan sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada diruangan tersebut, "Iya. Pak kepala kebun sedang baik hati membolehkan kami pulang lebih cepat,"

Suara televisi yang sudah agak rusak itu memenuhi ruangan, dengan Christa membereskan isi tasnya dan Eren yang sudah mulai menyampurkan bahan-bahan membuat biskuit, "_Saat ini tren crossdressing sudah semakin meluas. Banyak lelaki dan perempuan bersenang-senang berdandan seperti lawan jenisnya—," _

Eren melihat ke arah televisi selagi mengaduk adonan. Ia melihat beberapa _crossdresser _yang sedang di wawancara oleh sang reporter. Mereka tampak senang dan bahagia saat menjelaskan tentang hobi mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Ide yang cukup gila mungkin, tapi ia yakin ide itu bisa membuatnnya mendapat perkerjaan. Ia menengokan wajahnya ke arah Christa, "Christa, kau berkerja di kebunnya keluarga Smith kan?"

Christa yang bingung mengapa pemuda didepannya menanyakan hal itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apakah ada lowongan perkerjaan disana? Apa saja,"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang tidak ada kan, Eren," gadis itu menghela nafas. Adiknya (semua anggota panti asuhan sudah ia anggap keluarga) itu masih saja bersikeras mencari perkerjaan, "Ada sih, tapi mereka membutuhkan seorang _maid, _jadi sama saja bohong—,"

"Itu yang kubutuhkan," Eren tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Christa sambil mengenggam tangan gadis itu, meskipun tangannnya sendiri masih bernodakan tepung, "Christa, ajari aku caranya menjadi perempuan!"

"...Eh?"

* * *

"Sepatu berhak, cek! _Stocking _hitam, cek! _Makeup, _cek!...,"

Sesosok perempuan berambut coklat dicepol dan dibiarkan sedikit rambutnya tergerai sampai bahunya terlihat didepan cermin, sedang mencoba baju _maid_nya yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya. Ia berhasil kerja di tempat tersebut, yang tentunya membuatnya puas karena usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"...Wig, cek!"

"Ellen, kamu sudah selesai?"

Yap, Eren Jaeger—atau harus kita bilang, Ellen Jaeger sekarang, telah berhasil menyembunyikan identitasnya dan mendapat perkerjaan sebagai seorang _maid_ atau pelayan rumah di kediaman keluarga Smith, yang terkenal akan usaha tambangnya dan memiliki uang seabrekan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai!" balasnya sambil membuka pintu. Dengan malu ia melangkah keluar, dimana para pengurus rumah lainnya sudah menunggunya.

"Wah, cocok ya!" ucap Mina, seorang _maid_ yang juga berkerja di rumah tersebut, "Untung Christa mempunyai adik ya, kalau tidak aku pasti masih kerepotan mengurus rumah, sekarang sudah tidak~!"

Christa hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sementara adiknya masih (berpura-pura) tersenyum malu sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih sudah mau menerima saya' kepada pengurus rumah lainnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Eren tidak cepat ketahuan oleh yang lain kalau ia lelaki.

_'Semoga ia bisa menghadapi Tuan Muda...,'_

* * *

"Nah, kau sudah hapal semua tempat di rumah ini?"

Eren mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia belum terlalu hafal, tapi ia ingat dimana tempat dapur, ruang kerja Tuan Irvin Smith, kamarnya, dan juga kamar anaknya—yang ia lupa namanya siapa—, yang mulai dari sekarang adalah tugasnya.

"Baguslah! Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menyiapkan teh untuk Tuan Muda? Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang dari kuliahnya. Hitung-hitung membuat impresi baik juga~,"

"Un, baiklah," Eren mengangguk lagi dan bergerak ke arah dapur, tetapi Mina menghentikannya di jalan, "Eh tunggu!"

"Ya, Mina-san?"

"Berhati-hatilah agar tidak mengotori apapun dalam kamarnya, karena ia benci segala hal yang kotor!" wanita berambut hitam itu mengingatkannya, dan hanya dibalas oleh Eren dengan sebuah anggukan (lagi).

* * *

"Permisi...,"

_Maid _yang diam-diam seorang pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar sambil menarik sebuah baki keranjang (?) berisikan teko teh yang lengkap satu set dengan cangkirnya juga. Ia memerhatikan kamar megah tersebut yang rapinya luar biasa, tampaknya tak bisa ia menemukan sesikit pun hal kotor dalam kamar tersebut.

Ia menempatkan baki tersebut disebelah meja yang ia anggap meja kerja sang Tuan Muda. Sambil menuangkan teh yang masih hangat kedalam cangkir teh, ia melirik ke arah meja yang sedikit berserakan dengan kertas-kertas—mungkin kerjaan sang Tuan Muda. Ia juga mendapati tinta yang ada dipojokan meja tersebut sedikit tumpah. Tampaknya majikan barunya tersebut sedikit terburu-buru saat meninggalkan kamar.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan teh, dengan segera ia mengampil sebuah lap bersih dari kantung bajunya dan segera membersihkan bekas tinta tersebut. Ia juga akhirnya merapikan sedikit kertas-kertasnya. Ia juga akhirnya membetulkan posisi jam dinding pada kamar tersebut.

Intinya, akhirnya ia jadi membereskan kamar sang Tuan Muda tanpa arahan.

* * *

Sebuah limousine hitam berhenti didepan kediaman megah keluarga Smith, tampak seorang pemuda berumur 19-an keluar dari mobil mewah nan panjang dan mengkilat bersih itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada sang supir. Sang supir membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan, dan akhirnya mengendarai limousine tersebut pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk memparkirkannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu dengan lelahnya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, "Saya pulang,"

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Rivaille," Mina menyapanya sambil membungkukan badannya tanda hormat, "Teh sudah disiapkan dikamar anda. Apakah anda mau mandi? Saya akan menyiapkan air panas,"

"Ya, jangan sampai terlalu panas airnya," balasnya datar tanpa ekspresi sambil beranjak pergi kekamarnya. Sesampainya ia dikamar, ia terkejut. Kamarnya terlihat lebih... bersih dari yang ia tinggalkan tadi pagi.

Biasanya ia merapikan kamarnya sendiri karena ia takut jika dirapikan oleh orang lain, barang-barangnya akan tercecer dan tercampur. Tapi ini tidak. Semuanya terlihat rapi. Kertas-kertas kerjaannya tidak ada yang hilang, tinta dalam botol diujung mejanya terisi penuh, jam dindingnya tidak miring sedikitoun, semuanya rapi.

Ia mulai menyeruput tehnya yang anehnya masih sangat hangat. Biasanya tidak sehangat ini saat ia pulang. _'Apa aku pulang lebih cepat?'_ batinnya.

Sampai ia menyadari tekosi yang digunakan berbeda dari tekosi yang biasanya ia lihat.

"Tuan Muda, airnya sudah siap, anda mau mandi sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk, "Tapi sebelum itu, siapa yang menyiapkan teh ini?"

"Ah itu _maid _baru kita, Tuan. Dia yang menyiapkannya,"

_'Maid baru? Sejak kapan ada maid baru?' _Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya diatas mejanya, dan menatap tajam,

"Panggil ia kesini, sekarang,"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

E-Ehm, halo, saya author yang baru mengcemplungkan diri (?) di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin ini, salam kenal :D

Maafkan saya, fic debut malah AU dan Eren nya OOC abis. Waifu abis. Minta dibawa culik pake karung. ;; /eh/ dan bahkan saya sendiri nggak yakin bisa update-in cepet ;;; dan itu maksudnya tekosi itu _tea cosy _yang biasanya dipake buat nutupin teko :D

Emm saya nggak niat buat bikin jadi BL tapi ya kita lihat saja jadinya bagaimana nanti /HEH/

Saya sudah agak lama tidak menulis pakai Bahasa Indonesia (halah) jadinya rada canggung dan agak terlalu kaku bahasanya, dan saya mohon jika melihat ada kesalahan pada penulisan saya atau ada typo ya pokoknya kalo ada yang aneh tolong dikatakan ya :D

Akhir kata, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna! :'D


	2. Chapter 2

_Tok-tok!_

"Masuk,"

Dengan hati-hati pemuda yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi perempuan itu membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan, "Tuan memanggil saya?"

Eren menatap lelaki yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya itu berdiri dan melangkah kearahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam itu tersisir rapi, walaupun setelah berada diluar rumah seharian. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi menatapnya dengan tajam. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sang anak pemilik rumah secara langsung, dan Eren sudah mendapatkan impresi—entah buruk atau baik—tentangnya.

—_**Anjir, pendek bener. **_

"Jadi kau bocah baru itu ya?" Rivaille memandangnya dengan seksama, dari atas ke bawah, "Kau yang menyiapkan tehku?"

"I-iya."

"Kau juga yang membersihkan kamarku?"

Eren mengangguk. Tiba-tiba sang tuan muda meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka dan memegang pundaknya, memaksa Eren untuk menunduk. "E-eh—tuan?"

"Hm," lelaki berwajah datar itu bergumam, "Tidak buruk."

"Ha?"

Rivaille melepaskan Eren dan berbalik kearah meja kerjanya, "Sekarang kau bersihkan semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini,"

Pemuda yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya, meragukan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Maksud tuan?"

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Semua ruangan,"

"Se-sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu meneguk ludahnya. Kediaman sang majikan itu luasnya tak terhingga, ada mungkin dua kali lapangan sepakbola—ini bukan lebay, sumpah—dan dia menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan semua ruangan sekarang juga?

Eren sekarang bisa mendeskripsikan majikan barunya dengan baik.

_**Sudah pendek, muka teflon, sadis, hidup pula.**_

* * *

******Reveal My Secret!**

******Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

******Warning: Crossdressing Eren, maybe OOC, maybe humor garing, maybe typo, maybe EYD kurang bener, maybe bahasa masih kaku, maybe authornya rada-rada, dan masih banyak maybe lainnya.**

******Silahkan lambaikan tangan anda ke tombol silang di pojok kanan atas browser anda jika sudah tidak kuat (?)~!**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Telah berlalu sekitar 6 jam dari pertemuan Eren dengan majikan barunya, dan tampak sang pemuda baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang baru saja diberikan olehnya. Saat ini pun ia sedang melangkah kearah ruangan sang majikan untuk melapor.

"Tuan Muda, saya sudah selesai membersihkan semua ruangan," Eren berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ngos-ngosan, "Seperti yang anda katakan,"

"Hm, begitukah," Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya, "Akan kulihat hasil perkerjaanmu. Ikuti aku,"

Eren mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti sang Tuan Muda dari belakang, sementara lelaki berambut hitam itu mengecek satu-satu ruangan yang ia temui dengan jeli. Selama itu, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya gumam-gumaman yang terdengar dari sang majikan saat sedang melihat-melihat setiap ujung ruangan.

Rivaille menutup pintu ruangan terakhir dan berbalik kearah Eren, "Panggil semua pengurus rumah. Suruh berkumpul diruang tengah, sekarang."

* * *

Semua pengurus telah hadir diruangan tengah, sambil bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, bergumam untuk apa sang majikan memanggil mereka.

"Apakah gaji kita akan dinaikkan?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. 2 bulan yang lalu Tuan Irivin baru saja memberikan bonus."

"Apa mungkin... kita mau dipecat?!"

"Ehm."

Sebuah suara mendiamkan mereka, tampak sang majikan sudah berada didepan mereka semua sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada. Dalam sekejap, mereka pun menyiapkan barisan dan menegapkan tubuh layaknya seorang prajurit—yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan untuk berbuat seperti itu.

"Ellen Jaeger. Kemari,"

Dengan ragu-ragu Eren melangkah kearah sang majikan yang mengisyaratkan untuk berdiri disampingnya. Dengan santai Rivaille menepuk punggung Eren dengan keras—tentu saja membuat sang pemuda kaget dan kesakitan—dan melihat kearah bawahan-bawahan— maksudnya, pengurus-pengurus rumah yang ada didepannya itu.

"Mulai hari ini bocah ini akan menjadi _maid _pribadiku. Yang boleh memerintahnya, menyuruh-nyuruhnya, hanyanya lah aku,"

Diam. Hening.

Christa menepuk jidatnya.

Mina menjatuhkan nampannya.

Kucing peliharaan rumah muntaber.

Titan Colossal berhenti latihan balet.

Female Titan pembotakan dini.

Eren bengong.

Tampaknya ia takkan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

"Jaeger, rapikan ruang _meeting_. Ada tamu yang akan bertemu denganku sebentar lagi. Pastikan kau menunggunya dan mengantarnya sampai ruang tengah. Setelah itu siapkan teh. Aku akan mengurus beberapa dokumen dulu, panggilkan aku setelah ia datang,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melangkah ke arah pintu depan, dan tepat sekali saat itu bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Tuan Muda Rivaille sudah menunggumu—,"

"Eren?"

Hening.

Eren menatap pemuda didepannya.

Rambut coklat keabu-abuan, tingginya lebih tinggi darinya, wajah yang mirip dengan kuda—,

Pemuda beriris hijau itu terbelalak.

Jika ditanya, Eren pasti akan menjawab kalau ia tidak pernah benci pada siapapun. Ia adalah anak yang ramah dengan semua orang dan senantiasa baik pada semua orang.

Terkecuali satu orang.

Ia merupakan rivalnya semasa SMP dulu, dan untuk Eren, dia adalah orang paling meyebalkan, paling berisik, paling menjengkelkan sedunia. Tinggi melebihinya, vokalis band terkenal, dan juga seorang kapten timnas basket U-19.

(iya, itu ngaco memang, tapi biarin aja)

Ia adalah orang yang kalo bercakap dengannya pasti ujung-ujungnya ngajak berantem.

Ia adalah orang yang bisa tiba-tiba mengejeknya tanpa sebab.

Ia adalah orang yang kalo ditanya apa-apa pasti jawabnya _'tanya aja bapak lo'_ padaha ia tahu kalau bapaknya Eren udah entah kemana.

Ia adalah orang yang kalau dimintai tolong pasti cuma nolong pake doa.

Ia adalah Jean Kirschtein.

Dan orang itu sekarang berada didepannya, memakai pakaian rapi dan membawa sebuah tas kerja yang penuh dengan dokumen.

"Eren? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang, nama saya Ellen—,"

"Enggak! Lo pasti Eren, nggak ada orang yang senyum kayak orang konstipasi gitu selain dia!"

_JDER! (?)_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Eren menginjak kaki pemuda yang ada didepannya itu, dan sang pemuda hanya bisa meringis kesakitan—terlebih mengingat Eren memakai _heels _sekarang.

"Jangan. Panggil. Gue. Eren. Disini," pemuda berambut coklat itu men-_death glare _Jean, ia mengeluarkan aura 'senggol-bacok' dan Jean hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. Eren pun kembali tersenyum dengan inosennya, "Mari, saya akan mengantar anda keruangan Tuan Muda sekarang,"

Jean pun akhirnya mengikuti Eren dari belakang, yang dengan anggunnya berjalan kearah ruang _meeting _yang letaknya di lantai 2 rumah tersebut. Ia menatap pemuda yang berpakaian _maid _didepannya itu. Sungguh, hampir ia menyangka Eren itu benar-benar perempuan, kalau ia tidak familiar dengan wajahnya tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi, Er—Ellen, ini alasannya kau tak pernah hadir disekolah lagi? Berkerja menjadi pembantu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka sudah tidak mempunyai uang untuk membiayaiku. Mikasa juga sudah tidak sekolah lagi,"

"Setidaknya kami tahu ia dimana sekarang. Tapi kau? Kau menghilang seenak jidatmu saja. Connie dan Sasha sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau,"

Eren tidak menggubris omongan Jean, keheningan hadir diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami, Eren? Kau bisa saja berkerja dirumahku atau rumah Sasha, atau restorannya Connie—,"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian,"

"Atau kau bisa kembali menjadi _Hunter._"

Pemuda beriris hijau itu terdiam. Ia berhenti dijalannya, "_Hunter _sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengulang karirmu! Cari _agency_ lain!"

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, Eren menyilahkan Jean untuk duduk di sebuah sofa, sambil ia menuangkan teh dan menghidangkan beberapa kue-kue kecil. Ia tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab Jean.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada fansmu? Mereka menanyakanmu terus tentang kabarmu, Eren. _Hunter _pernah bilang kalau ia takkan mengkhianati fansnya!" ucap Jean dengan amarah yang tertahankan. Ia kesal pada Eren yang dianggap lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Jean, aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia itu,"

"Tapi kau menyukai dunia itu!"

Eren tetap konstrasi dalam menyiapkan teh, menaruh sebuah cangkir didepan Jean. Pemuda berambut coklat keabu-abuan itu mulai geram dengan sikap Eren yang berusaha cuek itu. Ia tahu, didalam dirinya, Eren masih peduli dengan masa lalunya yang tak terselesaikan dengan baik itu.

"Apakah kau akan terus lari seperti pengecut Eren? Apakah kau ingin bersembunyi terus? Apakah kau—,"

"Jean, hentikan!"

Pemuda itu terhentak. Eren baru saja membentaknya dengan tegas, tanpa emosi ia menatap tajam rivalnya yang duduk didepannya itu dengan tajam dan mencekam. Tersirat dengan jelas, bahwa Eren tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Dengan sigap, pemuda berambut coklat itu merapikan peralatannya dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Saya akan memanggil Tuan Muda dulu. Anda bisa menunggu disini sampai ia datang,"

Ketukan yang dihasilkan dari suara sepatu Eren yang berheels itu menghiasi ruangan, dan diikuti oleh suara pintu yang tertutup dengan perlahan. Tinggalah Jean sendirian didalam ruangan tersebut, ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya kesofa yang ia duduki itu.

"Kau tak bisa lari selamanya, _Hunter_...,"

* * *

"Tidak."

"Hah?"

"Anda dengar jawaban saya tadi," Rivaille meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong itu ke meja, dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Kami menolak untuk berkerjasama dengan anda,"

"Te-tetapi, ini bisa meenghasilkan profit yang sangat besar—,"

"Tidak perlu," lelaki berambut hitam itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Senang berbicara denganmu, Kirschtein. Jaeger, antar dia keluar,"

"Baik, tuan. Mari, tuan Kirschtein,"

—**_mampus lo_**, sirat Eren dalam senyumnya kepada Jean. Pemuda berambut coklat keabu-abuan itu menyerngit pasrah, dan akhirnya mengikuti Eren keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa berbicara apapun, tidak sepatah kata keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sesampainya mereka didepan, Jean berbalik kearah Eren, menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Sampai berapa lama kau akan mejalankan ini? Kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia selamanya,"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan kubunuh kau jika kau membocorkannya, Jean,"

Jean mengeleng, "Tidak. Tidak akan kubocorkan. Tapi kuharap ada yang membocorkannya jadi kau bisa kembali,"

Eren menatap Jean tajam dan membuka pintu depan, "Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan Kirschtein. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan,"

Pemuda beiris coklat keemasan itu membalas tatapan Eren, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Smith, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Eren.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa percakapan tersebut bukan tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"_Jaeger menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Kenapa jadi serius? Kenapa ada JeanEren? Kenapa Rivaillenya dikit? Mana Humornya? Ganti genre jadi Supernatural ya? Jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikut ini muncul dibenak anda, saya mempunyai jawaban yang tepat.

Entah.

(di tabok rame-rame satu kampung)

E-emm pertama tama maaf karena update naujubilah lama bener, biasa kehidupan pelajar dipenuhi tugas tugas dan tugas dan juga karena koneksi internet yang inalillahi mau upload document doang ga bisa dan masih banyak alasan lainnya.

Dan say akhirnya menyatakan, ya ini fic BL.

*insert sound effect tepuk tangan disini*

Eren dijadiin boyband ya? Iya ya? Enggak tau, liat aja nanti. /OI/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan memfav! Terimakasih juga untuk silent-reader diluar sana yang sudah membaca! Sampai bertemu diupdate selanjutnya! Kapan update laginya gatau kapan! Hehehe!

(sumpah minta ditabok banget saya)


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Smith.

"JAEGER AMBILKAN TASKU SEKARANG CEPAT—UHUK!"

"TUAN MUDA MAKANNYA PELAN-PELAN!"

—nggak juga sih.

Entah kenapa sang Tuan Muda calon pewaris perusahaan Smith itu lupa tentang kelasnya yang dijadwalkan pagi hari, ditanyapun ia hanya menjawab "tidak bisa tidur tadi malam" sambil sibuk mencari-cari kertas-kertas tugasnya di laci meja.

Sementara sang _maid_ pribadi yang bingung akan majikannya hanya bisa ikut kelabakan, mengambilkan barang-barang yang disuruh oleh Tuan Mudanya, meskipun terkadang betapa anehnya barang-barang yang lelaki berambut hitam ini bawa ke kuliahnya.

"Jaeger, cepat masukkan peralatan minum tehku kedalam bagasi—Argh, sudah jam segini! Mike! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Siap Tuan."

"TUNGGU TUAN MUDA—,"

Terlambat, limousine hitam yang dinaiki Rivaille sudah tak terlihat dari perkarangan kediaman keluarga Smith, meninggalkan Mina yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah kotak berlapiskan kain biru.

"Aduh bagaimana ini, bekal Tuan Muda tertinggal...,"

"_Bekal? Gile, itu om-om pendek udah seumur dinosaurus masih juga bawa bekel?" _batin Eren. Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada sang _maid_ senior dengan bingung, "Tuan Muda masih sering bawa bekal?"

"Emm, Iya, Tuan Muda pernah bilang ia benci kantin kampusnya karena kotor, jadi ia minta dibawakan bekal biar ia tidak perlu ke kantin lagi," _maid_ yang berambut hitam itu pun menjadi kebingungang, "Aduh, bagaimana ya...,"

Sejujurnya Eren mau bertindak 'ah-sabodo-teuing-ndak-urus' tentang bekal Rivaille, tapi ia kasihan juga, mengingat sifat _clean-freak_ si Tuan Muda yang sudah mirip OCD itu.

Jadi akhirnya ia pun mengambil jalan yang (kurang) benar.

"Mina, apakah disini ada sepeda?"

"Ah, ada di parkiran rumah, punya Thomas, untuk apa?"

"Berikan bekalnya padaku!"

"Eh?"

Ah, Eren jadi mengingat masa-masa ketika anak-anak di panti asuhan meninggalkan perkerjaan rumah mereka.

* * *

**Reveal My Secret!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Crossdressing Eren, maybe OOC, maybe humor garing, maybe typo, maybe EYD kurang bener, maybe bahasa masih kaku, maybe authornya rada-rada, dan masih banyak maybe lainnya.**

**Silahkan lambaikan tangan anda ke tombol silang di pojok kanan atas browser anda jika sudah tidak kuat (?)~!**

* * *

Kantung mata dapat terlihat jelas di wajah Rivaille. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat terlihat lebih pucat lagi. Berulang kali ia mendapat tatapan-tatapan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang khawatir dari teman-temannya (sebenarnya bukan teman juga sih, tapi ah sudahlah). Tapi Rivaille tetaplah Rivaille, jadi ia hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, semalaman ia memikirkan apa sampai tidak tidur?

"TUAN MUDA RIVAILLE!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berbalik, dan mendapati seseorang beriris hijau yang sedang kelelahan di atas sepeda sambil membawa sesuatu yang familiar dengannya—sesuatu yang ia lupakan tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

"Bekalnya," ucap sang _maid _pribadi dengan ngos-ngosan, "ketinggalan."

Ah, iya, bekalnya tertinggal.

(Bukan, bukan artinya ia memikirkan bekalnya semalaman sampai tidak tidur.)

Ia ingat, karena memikirkan rahasia Eren—Ellen, ya tentu saja ia belum tahu—ia jadi terjaga semalaman.

"Terimakasih. Sekarang cepat pulang," ucap Rivaille dengan kasarnya mengambil bekal dari tangan Eren, "atau bersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah sampai mengkilat,"

Dengan cepat Eren mengangguk dan pergi dari pandangan Rivaille dengan sepedanya—sepeda Thomas. Sang Tuan Muda hanya menghela nafas dan pergi kembali ke kelasnya, sambil mendapatkan sahutan-sahutan ricuh dari teman-temannya.

"Uwah, Rivaille bisa punya pacar?!"

"Cantik bener tuh, Rivaille, kenalin dong!"

"Ih imut banget pacarnya Rivaille jadi ingin dibawa pulang—,"

Rivaille bersumpah kalau ia tidak kelelahan ia akan menyumpal satu-satu mulut teman-temannya dengan botol M*ster M*scle aroma lemon.

* * *

Connie dan Sasha bengong.

Jean baru saja memanggil mereka untuk bertemu di cafe tempat mereka biasanya bertemu. Mereka mengira ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah acara nongkrong bareng biasa, tetapi—

"Sasha, Connie, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!"

—siapa anak perempuan ini?

"Jean, jadi kau memanggil kami hanya untuk mengenalkan pacar barumu?!" Connie menatap Jean dengan tatapan jijik, sementara Sasha menahan tangis, "Jean kamu mengkhianati Marco!"

"BUKAN INI BUKAN PACARKU! DAN AKU TIDAK—,"

"Jean akhirnya kau jadian dengan Marco?!" sang anak perempuan yang duduk di depan Jean terkejut sambil memberikan ekspresi 'sumpah-demi-apa-marco-mau-sama-lo' sementara pemuda berambut coklat keabu-abuan itu hanya bisa kelabakan menghadapi teman-temannya yang pikirannya sedikit konslet itu, "TIDAK AKU TIDAK JADIAN DENGAN MARCO!"

"Belum, tepatnya," sahut Connie, yang dihadiahi sebuah tempeleng di wajah oleh Jean.

"Dengar ya," Jean mengelap peluhnya dengan lap pel—emm, maksudnya serbet yang disediakan di meja yang mereka tempati itu, "ini Eren tau,"

Hening.

Connie dan Sasha diam. Lalu menatap Jean. Dan berbarengan mereka berkata,

"Nggak mungkin,"

Jean gebrak meja. Memang, dengan penampilan Eren yang super cewek—dress pink dan stocking hitam lengkap dengan boots hitam juga—tak ada yang akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan.

"Serius! Ini Eren! Nggak liat apa muka konstipasinya? Lagian, ren, lu ngapain sih pake baju perempuan segala kalo keluar?"

"Heh, kuda poni, kalau aku berpakaian seperti lelaki Tuan Rivaille dan seluruh pengurus rumah pasti heran dan curiga!"

"Jean mungkin kau perlu cek mata sekali-kali," ucap Sasha yang sudah duduk di sebelah Eren sambil memakan kue yang entah muncul dari mana, "Ini muka _mah _muka model majalah lolita! Bukan model iklan toilet!"

Pemuda berdarah prancis itu mulai kesal, dan Eren yang masih menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya asyik memakan _pancake _yang baru saja ia pesan dengan senang.

"_Sumpah demi titan, _itu Eren! Kalau kalian tak percaya padaku tanya saja dia!"

Duo Sasha-Connie mulai saling berpandangan, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Eren.

"Siapa center SNK48 sekarang?"

"Mikasa, siapa lagi. Saudara sendiri, kok,"

"Dosen di Universitas Stohess?"

"Armin."

"Hal yang paling kau ingin lakukan ke Hanji?"

"Membinasakannya dari muka bumi."

(itu bercanda, tapi Eren tetap kesal terhadap pemilik panti asuhan yang tak bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak yang sudah ia jaga itu.)

"Guru biologi di SMA—," Connie mulai melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, tetapi perempuan berambut coklat di depannya itu menghentikannya, "Apa makanan kesukaanku?"

"Kentang,"

Sang pemuda botak tersenyum lebar, sementara _partner in crime_nya menahan tangis, "EREN!"

"Iya, aku juga kangen pada kalian, Sasha, Connie," ucap Eren yang tengah membalas pelukan Sasha yang eratnya tingkat iblis itu, "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Seharusnya yang ditanyakan kabar itu kau, Eren!" Connie berkata sambil mencomot kentang yang ada di piring makanan Jean, "Kemana saja kau? Dan kenapa kau menyamar begitu?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya," pemuda dalam balutan pakaian wanita itu menghela nafas, "Singkatnya sih, panti asuhan sudah tidak bisa membayar sekolah kami dan perkerjaan yang kudapat mengharuskanku untuk berbuat sejauh ini,"

"Memangnya sekarang kau kerja apa?" tanya Sasha yang tengah memesan sejumlah makanan kepada sang pelayan, tentu saja diiringi oleh sahut-sahutan dari Jean karena dia yang bayar.

"Jadi _Maid," _

Connie tersedak dan Sasha hampir menjatuhkan buku menu, sementara Jean hanya memberikan pandangan '_what-did-i-say_' kepada Eren. Sang pemuda beiris hijau itu hanya nyengir kuda—bukan nyengir Jean.

"Serius?" pemuda botak di samping Jean itu menatap Eren penuh ketidak-percayaan, "Ngapain? Kau bisa saja kerja di restoranku, Eren!"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu atau pun Sasha, Connie," pemuda berdarah Jerman itu menyantap kembali pancakenya, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun,"

"Tapi nggak nyangka ya, Eren jadi cantik gini," perempuan berambut coklat diikat satu itu mengusap-usap pipi Eren dengan kedua tangannya, "Kulitnya juga jadi lembut kayak perempuan beneran!"

"Dari muka nahan boker jadi muka foto model. Kau pasti pakai _ketok mejik_, ya, ren,"

"Sempak benar kau jadi manusia, Jean. Wajahku tidak seburuk itu,"

"Pilih salah satu mau sempak atau manusia, ren,"

"Sempak,"

"Oke kalau begitu gue jadi manusianya ya,"

"Iya—MAKSUDNYA ELO, KUDA!"

"Tadi sempak, sekarang kuda, kok lu labil sih, ren?"

"Bercerminlah, kawan," Eren memanggil seorang pelayan, "Mbak, pesen lagi ya, _pancake_ nya,"

"Kok lu mesen lagi?!"

"Kan lu yang bayar," dengan santai Eren mengambil buku menu, mencari apa yang mau dia pesan lagi, "Connie, jangan malu-malu, pesen apa aja boleh kok! Lobster saus tiram itu juga boleh!"

Jean mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pemuda berambut coklat itu, "ANJIR LU REN—,"

"TOLONG! HAK PERLINDUNGAN ANAK-ANAK DAN PEREMPUAN!"

"ELO LAKI-LAKI ONCOM!"

Sementara Jean dan Eren sibuk dengan _lovers quarell—_ehm, maksudnya, perkelahian sehat antar sahabat mereka, Connie dan Sasha sibuk memesan berbagai macam hal, alias _morotin_ Jean.

"Kuenya enak ya, sha."

"Iya, enak,"

* * *

Rivaille menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, pusing memikirkan apa yang baru saja ayahnya ucapkan sebelum ia dan ibunya pergi ke Hawaii untuk sebuah pertemuan bisnis—yang ia curigai sebenarnya mereka sedang _honeymoon_ kedua. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa ditipu.

"_Jadi nak, keluarga Bossard sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun anak mereka—Auruo, kau tahu dia kan?" _

"_Iya," _

"_Nah, keluarga kita diundang, tapi Papa dan Mama harus pergi ke Hawaii—biasalah, ada pertemuan. Kamu mau ya, menggantikan kami. Siapa tahu, nanti kamu bertemu jodohmu disitu," _

Jodoh? Ha. Rivaille ingin tertawa. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan jodoh. Ia bahkan tak begitu peduli dengan perempuan. Satu-satunya manusia yang membuatnya tertarik adalah _Hunter. _

Ya, _Hunter._ Seorang anggota boyband _The Shifters_ yang sedang naik daun.

Rivaille juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tertarik. Maksudnya, ia tak pernah suka dengan _genre _lagu yang bertempo cepat dan bernuansa elektronik begitu. Ia lebih suka instrumental klasik dari pada lagu jaman sekarang.

Tapi aneh, semua lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _Hunter_ terasa indah di telinganya. Adiktif dan memabukkan.

Entah sejak kapan juga ia tiba-tiba mengumpulkan semua album boyband tersebut di laptopnya, menonton dan menyimpan semua film yang dibintanginya—favoritnya adalah _Attack on Titan _karena ia anggap _Hunter _memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik—dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _fan_boy yang sangat_ addicted._

Bahkan ia mengumpulkan semua artikel tentang_ Hunter_ yang keluar dari boybandnya, pertanyaan 'mengapa' masih menghantui pikirannya.

Kembali ke permasalahan Rivaille sebelumnya, jaman sekarang siapa yang merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sebuah pesta dansa jadul? Rivaille tidak mengerti anak bernama Auruo itu memang bersifat klasik atau ingin pamer akan kekayaannya? _Hell, _ia berani bertaruh dansa saja ia tidak bisa!

—Bukan artinya Rivaille bisa, sih. Ia tak pernah ke pesta dansa sebelumnya, yang selalu datang kan orang tuanya.

"_Ah, masa bodoh,_" batin sang lelaki berambut hitam itu, _"Nanti kusuruh saja Mike menggantikanku," _

Tanpa ia sadari, Rivaille sudah tertidur dengan sepucuk kertas undangan yang masih ada di genggamannya.

* * *

"Tuan Muda?" Eren mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya itu, "Saya membawa teh,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tuan Rivaille?"

Dengan perlahan sang _maid _berambut coklat itu membuka pintu dan masuk, mendapati sang Tuan Muda tengah tertidur di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"_Seperti anak kecil," _batin Eren. Ia tersenyum dan meletakan teh di sebelah meja kerja Rivaille seperti biasa, dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur, berniat untuk membangunkan majikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergeser ketengah sebelum ia jatuh.

"Tuan, bangunlah sebentar. Kalau begini nanti anda jatuh," ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Rivaille. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah tepisan pelan ketangannya, dan gerakan itu membuat lelaki berdarah prancis yang tengah tertidur itu tegeser jatuh dari tempatnya.

Tapi tentu saja _maid _kita yang satu ini selalu sigap dan tanggap. Dengan cepat ia menangkap sang majikan dalam tangannya.

Dan bisa kita lihat wajah Eren yang berubah mode jadi wajah konstipasinya.

"_Ajegile ini om-om satu berat bener!" _

Plis, Eren, dia _hanya_ enampuluh lima kilogram, kok.

Dengan susah payah sang pemuda berambut coklat ini menangkat Rivaille dan menidurkannya di tengah sambil sedikit naik keatas tempat tidur tersebut agar lebih mudah melakukan tugasnya. Merasa sudah selesai, Eren pun turun dari tempat tidur dan merapikan seragamnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan.

Sampai sebuah tangan kembali menariknya ke kasur berlapiskan seprai putih itu, memeluknya dengan erat.

Yap, Eren telah ditarik dan dipeluk oleh Rivaille di atas tempat tidurnya.

"T-Tuan Muda?" pemuda beriris hijau ini berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut sang majikan, tapi usahanya nihil, Rivaille tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskan Eren, malah ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Eren.

Entah kenapa sang majikan terlihat sangat... manis dimata Eren sekarang.

Pemuda berdarah jerman itu mengelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, yang baru saja ia pikirkan hanya lah delusi belaka yang tak akan menganggunya. Ya, hanya delusi yang takkan—_oh god, _Eren baru tahu kalau tempat tidur sang majikan sebegitu empuknya sampai-sampai ia sendiri jadi mengantuk.

Dan sebagai tambahan, aroma sampo Rivaille yang khas.

Eren melemah.

Eren nggak bisa _stay calm. _

Eren nggak kuat iman.

"Nnh ...Windex... Sunlight... Sapu...,"

Diam.

Hening.

Tanpa jangkrik.

_**Watdefak. **_

Demi apa majikannya memimpikan alat-alat untuk membersihkan rumah sambil _mendesah_?!

Eren sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi, selain Rivaille menghancurkan delusi-delusi indahnya dengan sifat _clean_ _freak_nya yang tak lepas meskipun sedang tidur.

"_Au ah, gelap," _batinnya sambil perlahan-lahan kesadarannya lepas landas menuju dunia mimpi.

* * *

Sinar lampu yang terlalu terang membangunkan Rivaille dari tidurnya, yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tertidur.

Tapi adalah satu hal yang ia yakini.

Ia tidur sendiri.

Tapi matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang berpakaian hitam putih disampingnya.

Kenapa—

"E-Ellen?!"

—ia sedang memeluk _maid_nya sendiri?!

Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya dan bergeser menjauh dari sesosok perempuan yang masih tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Apa yang terjadi—ia tidak tahu. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau ia telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap _maid_ yang lebih muda darinya itu, tapi ia yakin mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa karena mereka masih mengenakan pakaian masing-masing.

_Wait, _jadi Rivaille sempat terpikir?!

Sang lelaki berambut hitam itu memerhatikan orang yang berada di sampingnya itu. Wajahnya yang cantik meskipun sedikit maskulin itu menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang menghantui pikirannya—yang mengakibatkan terjaga tadi malam. Rambutnya yang coklat sedikit berantakan dan poninya jatuh di depan matanya.

Semakin lama Rivaille memerhatikannya, semakin tertarik pula ia kepada sang pemilik iris hijau tersebut, meskipun sekarang sedang tertutup. Sejak pertama kali bertemu ia tahu anak ini berbeda dari yang lain.

Anak ini menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Rivaille bergerak untuk menyampirkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya, agar tak menghalangi matanya lagi. Dan tatapan Rivaille pun jatuh—

—ke bibir sang _maid. _Bibirn berwarna merah muda cerah yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Ini salah, Rivaille tahu itu. Tapi ia sudah menemukan dirinya meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka berdua, dan jarakpun sudah memasuki hitungan milimeter—,

"Rivaille, kau di dalam?"

_COMBOBREAKER!_

Panik. Rivaille panik. Ia memutar otaknya, mencari bagaimana cara agar Ellen tak terlihat oleh siapapun yang akan masuk kedalam kamarnya, karena tentunya situasi ini sangat ambigu dan kalau pun ditanya ia takkan bisa menjelaskannya. Dengan cepat Rivaille menjauhkan dirinya dari sang maid dan buru-buru menarik selimutnya, menutupi si _maid _yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan sesosok manusia bersurai coklat dengan iris yang sepadan dengan rambutnya itu, "Rivaille?"

"Apa?"

"Kau habis bangun tidur?"

"Tidak, aku habis mati suri. Tentu saja, Petra. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?"

"Uhh, kelompok kita sudah sepakat untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama sore ini, jika kau lupa. Yang lain sudah menunggu di kafe belakang kampus, aku datang untuk menjemputmu,"

Dan bisa kita konklusikan kalau Rivaille memang lupa tentang jajinya.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berganti sebentar,"

"Baiklah aku akan tunggu di bawah. _By the way_, aku tidak tahu kau tidur siang dengan selimut,"

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menutup pintu dan Rivaille bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi ruangan. Ia menghela nafas dan membuka selimutnya, lalu menggulingkan sang _maid _dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aw!" ucapnya spontan, "Siapa—oh, Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun!"

"Ya, dan bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidur bersamaku tadi?"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi, Tuan, anda yang menarik saya,"

Rivaille terdiam. Memang seingatnya ia bermimpi sang _maid _membelikannya sekardus penuh alat-alat pembersih rumah—yang tentu saja membuatnya bahagia, tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan mengigau sampai memeluk _maid_nya sendiri, kan?

Belum lagi tadi ia hampir mencium sesosok manusia yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bingung, ada dengannya hari ini?

"Tuan?"

Ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan bangun dari tempat tidur, "Jaeger, setelah aku pergi, bersihkan kamarku. Dan panaskan kembali teh itu sebelum aku pulang,"

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Rivaille pergi ke kamar mandinya, meninggalkan Eren sendiri yang masih bingung. Pemuda yang masih menyamar itu menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi dari kamar sang majikan.

"Dasar om-om pendek muka teflon,"

* * *

Saya mabok? Ya bisa jadi. Jujur saya nggak ngerti juga mikir apaan pas nulis bagian Rivaille ngigau itu.

Kalo ada yang nanya, ya, fetish saya fanboy!Rivaille. HEHEHEHE

(Sabodo teuing artinya bodo amat dalam bahasa sunda—kayaknya. Terus ketok mejik itu ya... ketok magic. Ituloh yang katanya kalo ada mobil penyok kalo di ketok magic bisa mulus lagi. 8'))) )

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview, fave, follow, dan silent reading (?)! Sampai bertemu di update selanjutnya (yang entah kapan)!


End file.
